Videographer
This 'Videographer ' infiltrated the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment and is working with the Espheni. Story The Enemy Within: Webisodes "Hal And Ben" This unknown man picks up a video camera and starts talking to it, he mentions that he hooked up with the legendary 2nd Mass and that he will do his best to learn everything about the 2nd Mass, as he has blended right in. He first finds Hal Mason cleaning his gun, and tells him that he is making a documentary. Hal soon calls over his brother, Ben Mason, and the interviewer asks what has affected the two personally, and in response Hal tells Ben to show him his spikes. The interviewer moves the camera closer to the spikes, however is soon pushed back by Hal joking that if he gets to excited, the spiked will glow. The man then asks if things were the old way, would they be flipping burgers or grinding away at school. In response, Ben tells him that Hal would be in college and that he would be stressing over which college to pick. The two brothers than mock their father Tom Mason, as he would be telling Ben to go to the university he teaches at. Ben also tells the interviewer that Matt would most likely be playing video games, not killing aliens for real. The interview asks the two if they had fought a lot over girls, Hal says that they don't have the same taste, and Ben mentions that he is not into 'jazz pants', Hal also says in response to his brothers remark that he looked at Rita all the time, with Ben looking at the camera and shrugging his shoulders. The interviewers next question is if the two saw eye to eye on what happened to Karen Nadler, but the conversation is cut short when the interviewer also mention's their younger sister, Lexi. The two brothers left a duffel bag on the trunk of the car, and the interview goes over to it and unzips it, which inside are maps. "Pope" The interviewer next walks up to John Pope during the night, and asks him if it's a good time to ask him a few questions, however Pope replies that he is a little busy and the man shuts off the camera. Later he turns it back on and starts the interview with Pope. He asks the first question, would he be friends with Tom Mason in the real world, in which he replies that he wouldn't. The interviewer replies, so would he not audit one of his classes; Pope replies that he wouldn't audit one of his history classes, but he is a smart cookie but not smart enough to know that he needs him. Pope mentions that Tom has too many 'yes men', and that Tom should listen to him more often. The interviewer asks Pope if he feels unappreciated, with Pope responding if he is a therapist, and that he doesn't need a therapist and what he needs is to send those aliens back to the hole they came from. The interviewer asks Pope if he needs Tom Mason to do that, with Pope responding that he does, and that he is smart enough to know that he needs him. The interviewer asks Pope what's next to him, in which soon after the camera shuts off. When the interviewer gets the camera working again, he arrives back to Pope, however he says the QNA's over, and Pope soon runs off with his gun. "Lourdes" TBA "Anthony" TBA "Maggie" TBA "Finale" Chaos reigns as the survivors of the 2nd Mass are ambushed by Espheni forces, and the unnamed interviewer meets his final fate. As the 2nd Mass arrive back to Charleston, Espheni forces attack, and the videographer is gunned down by a Mega Mech, even though he pleas about helping them. Category:Collaborators Category:Humans Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters